


It's All Real

by Wowgrab



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A couple human OCs, Blood, But so are monsters, First Person, Gen, It's not a huge plot point though it does come up now and again, Jokes, Magic, Main character is vegan, Now with Papyrus & Comic Sans fonts!, Post-Pacifist, So it's a little weird, The game Undertale is real, Violence, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowgrab/pseuds/Wowgrab
Summary: One day, Sunny Swanson and her best friend/roommate were going camping on Mount Ebott when they heard voices... and met the monsters. They had played the game Undertale before, and were rather obsessed, but suddenly the video game characters were real. Tension is high as humans debate over whether to allow monsters into their society or not.





	1. Howdy!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the second version of It's All Real! For those of you from the original version, here it is! Much better quality. Plus, I actually have a REAL PLOT! The ending is very sad... Anyways, I will try to post a new chapter every week. Let's hope I stay determined and don't get unmotivated!

“Sunny Sophia Swanson, it’s time to go!!” Luana Fowler, my roommate, shouted down the hall. I was 25 and she was about a year older than me. We had met in seventh grade and moved into an apartment together in Ebott City, Arizona as soon as we graduated High School. I had a degree in video game programming, but was a waitress at Ebott Cafe, only doing a few side projects making games. One of my biggest inspirations for the game I was currently working on was Toby Fox, the creator of my favorite game, Undertale. My room had two Undertale posters, and I had quite a few Undertale shirts. Heck, I was even wearing one right now!

I rolled my eyes with a grin, even though she couldn’t see me. “Coming, Mom!”44 I grabbed my suitcase and ran out into the living room, where she was waiting for me. “To the mountain?”

Luana grinned and pointed to the sky. “To the mountain!” She yelled, running out into the hall and down to the parking lot. We shared a green, two-passenger electric car. I usually biked to work, while Luana often took the car to her job at the animal shelter. She had a veterinary degree, so at least one of us currently had a job they loved. 

Checking my phone, it was Saturday, August 20th, 2016. We always went on a camping trip up on Mount Ebott a few times every summer, and this year was no exception. As soon as we got to the parking lot at the base of the mountain, we got up and began the hour-long hike to where we would set up camp. Lucky for us, there was a stream flowing through it, so we didn’t need to worry too much about water. It was a popular camping location, so there was already a fire pit in place. We quickly set up our tents when we heard voices.

“Sunny, do you hear that? It sounds like there are other people around here…” Luana asked as she put the last of her stakes into the ground. 

With little hesitation, I got up and began walking. “Yeah, I’m gonna go check it out. No one else is supposed to be here, we have the location reserved…” From what I could tell, the voices were just around the corner, but the path there was only a few feet wide, with a steep drop on the right side. I nervously held on to to the side of the mountain.

“Howdy!” An eight foot tall goat monster was standing in front of me. It was King Asgore. King freaking Asgore Dreemurr from Undertale, which wasn’t even real!!

I could feel the blood rushing to my head. “Luana!!” I shouted at the top of my lungs, looking behind me. “Get your butt over here immediately!” When I turned my head back over to him, there were more monsters behind him. Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Alphys, Undyne… and there was Toby Fox, my hero! He had disappeared a few days ago, right after a convention. My ears were filled with a high-pitched, ringing noise. I felt myself falling as everything went black.

“Sunny? Sunny, are you awake? Guys, I think she’s awake!” When I opened my eyes to the harsh sunlight, Luana was standing right over me, and I was surrounded by everyone else.

I blinked a few times, then sat up slowly. “Wha- What?? Luana, am I hallucinating!?” There was no way I could be actually seeing characters from my favorite game of all time; the game I had begun hand-crafting my own plushies for!

Luana gave a little chuckle. “Unless we’re sharing a very lifelike dream, they seem to be real to me.”

"may i ask a question?” Sans took a step towards me. “why is my bro on your shirt?”

I looked down at my shirt, then back up at Sans. I looked at my shirt again, and at Sans again. Sans. The real, freaking Sans from Undertale. I felt dizzy again, but Luana put her hand on my back. “Calm down, Sunny.” She said in a relaxing tone.

“I… I can explain that, I think.” Toby stepped forward, meekly. “You see, the story of me falling into the Underground, breaking the barrier, and everything that happened… I made a video game called Undertale which was basically that.”

Everyone looked confused now. “W-wait, you made a video game of th-this before it happened?” Alphys asked. “H-how is that possible!?”

“I’m not sure myself… It was supposed to be fantasy game from my own imagination. I have no clue how you happen to be real…” Toby scratched his head in confusion.

“Why did you not tell us of this earlier, my child?” Toriel asked. I was just sitting over here, silently freaking out about this. No big deal, just the fact the game I had obsessed over for over a year happened to be freaking real!!!

“Honestly, I thought I must’ve been dreaming, or in a coma, or had fallen into some alternate universe.” Toby meekly admitted. “Video games which turn out to be real aren’t a thing that happen in real life…”

“so… sunny over here must know the game?” Sans asked, still looking at my shirt worriedly.

With Luana’s help, I stood up slowly. “Y-yes, actually! I’m a huge fan of Undertale. Toby Fox here has been a big inspiration to me. So is Luana. Also… What happened? Did I faint? I’ve never fainted before. How long was I out? Oh, I’m rambling again… sorry.” My face grew red with embarrassment. I often began rambling whenever I was excited. 

“I-I do that too.” Alphys said softly. “You were o-out for about two minutes, b-but you almost fell off. Sans s-saved you…”

Undyne grinned at Sans. “Yeah, that lazybones probably saved your life, punk! You’re lucky he was here.”

“Well thank you, Sans. I will not fib-ula, I really appreciate it.” I grinned.

“to pa-tell-a you the truth, it was no big deal.” Sans grinned back.

Papyrus groaned. “SANS! YOU’VE ALREADY CORRUPTED THE HUMAN WITH YOUR PUNS WHEN YOU JUST MET!” 

“Aww come on Papyrus, you have to admit. It was a rather humerus joke.”

“NYOO HOO HOO! THIS IS TRULY AWFUL!” Papyrus put his hand up to his forehead in defeat.

Now Toby was joining in. “Tibia honest, Papyrus, I agree with Sunny on this one, but we have more important matters at hand here. What are we going to do about all of this? Asgore, Toriel, what do you two think should be done first? I don’t know a thing about how we’re supposed to do this. It’s not like you can just call up the president or anything.”

“Would it be possible to see the game?” Asgore asked.

Toriel gave a small nod.“I agree, that might be good to look at before we do anything, since a lot of humans already know of it.” 

“Hey, I have Undertale on my laptop, which is just over there!” I said, pointing over to our campsite. “You guys can come on over, and I can start it up for you guys to play through!”

“Sounds good to me.” Asgore said, following me and Luana around the side of the mountain. Once we got there, I grabbed my laptop out of my bag and opened it up.

Toby came up behind me as Undertale began loading. “I assume you’ve gone through all three routes by now?” He asked. When I nodded in reply, he said, “Alright. If you don’t mind, I am going to give you a true reset so it doesn’t change anything.” I told him I didn’t mind, and Toby quickly did his thing and loaded up the introduction. When it came time to name the fallen human, everyone decided upon the name “Toby”. By the time they reached Undyne’s battle, I had retreated into my tent and fallen asleep.


	2. Samuel Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: INTENSE PUNNING. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A DISLIKE FOR HILARIOUS JOKES.
> 
> You have been warned.

Waking up, I rubbed my eyes. As I remembered the events of last night, I began to freak out again. Going back to what I had been taught, I closed my eyes and counted my breaths until they went back to normal. I ran a brush through my hair and stuck it in a ponytail before exiting the tent. Toby was discussing something with Asgore and Toriel. Luana was hanging out with Alphys and Undyne, and Sans and Papyrus were talking together. I heard a loud groan from Papyrus and knew Sans was telling puns, and of course I couldn’t let an opportunity like that go.

“mornin’ sunny.” Sans said when he saw me. “slept well?”

“Well,” I began, a grin already creeping over my face, “I had an odd dream last night. It was a bit in-tents.”

Papyrus threw his arms up into the air. “THAT IS IT! I GIVE UP WITH YOU TWO AND YOUR AWFUL PUNS!” He briskly walked over to join Luana, Alphys, and Undyne.

“Should we follow him?” I asked nervously, hoping Papyrus wasn’t actually upset.

Sans didn’t seem to worried. “nah,” he said, shrugging. “i think he’s just feeling a bit… tentse.”

I shook my finger at him, smiling. “Hey, that’s basically what I said! You can’t go around stealing people’s jokes.”

“you’re right. sorry. i know when someone steals your joke, it’s the pits.” He kicked a stone into the fire pit. At this, I cracked up.

“Well then, I’m going to speak with Asgore about what we’re gonna do about everything…”

“k. i think he might’ve said somethin’ about the president of the united states comin’ over… that or giving presents to unite the estates.”

“WHAT!? Samuel Bell is coming HERE!? When!?” President Samuel Bell was ending his second term as president shortly, and neither of the new candidates seemed appealing. He seemed like the kind of person to treat monsters with the respect they deserve.

“around one.”

“Gosh oh gosh oh gosh… Luana! You’re here!” I shouted as Luana approached us. “Are you aware that the freaking PRESIDENT is coming HERE at one!?”

Luana grinned. It always amazed me how she managed to stay calm during such shocking times. Well, everyone did, really. Maybe it was just me who freaked out too much instead of everyone else not enough. “Yep. Don’t worry, I drove home earlier to get some more formal clothing, because that’s not really a thing people usually take camping… Anyway, it’s around 11:30 right now so we only have an hour.” With that, she went into her tent and pulled out a duffel bag and gave it to me. Inside was a neatly folded formal outfit… which also happened to be my only formal outfit, sort of an “emergencies only” kind of thing.

“H-hey Sunny…” Alphys came over towards Luana and I, along with Undyne and Papyrus. “Toby didn’t tell us m-much, so, um, could you tell us about the fanbase of U-Undertale?”

Luana and I looked at each other, then back at Alphys. “Well, there are so many comics and fanfictions about you guys. A lot of them are really good, but… there are plenty that are kinda… well, I don’t wanna go into that. There are also conventions where hundreds or thousands of fans get together and dress up as you guys, maybe selling paintings or figurines or stuff like that. I’ve been to a few of them myself, actually!” I stopped here before I got into any details of my complete obsession with the game, which was not something I was too keen on sharing any further.

Alphys seemed excited at this. “O-oh! That sounds cool! Who did you d-dress up as?”

“Well, um… Not everyone dresses up…” I began, before being cut off by Luana.

Smirking, she said, “Sunny dressed up as Sans over here.”

At this point, my face went completely red. I turned around to face Luana. “Well. Yes, yes I did. You went as Undyne. But those days are behind us now. Actually, now that I think about it, these guys… Think about the reaction to them? Especially from the, er, dark side of the fandom?” We both shuddered. 

“I’ve been talking to Asgore about that,” Toby Fox said, coming over to us, “and we’ve decided that I will delete the game immediately and halt the producing of any merchandise, mainly because it’s disrespectful to their privacy. I don’t have to worry about losing income, though, due to the payment I will be getting from my official job as ambassador.”

“ya know, undyne would make a great am-bass-ador. i always knew something was fishy about her. does someone wanna kelp me figure it out? come on, don’t clam up on me now. stop tuna-ing me out! please, you’re making me feel gill-ty.” As Sans threw out pun after pun, Papyrus seemed to get angrier and angrier. Undyne was not pleased either. Toby, Toriel, and I could barely hold in our laughter, though.

“Sans…” I said in my calmest, most serious voice after taking a few deep breaths to stop laughing. “You should dolphin-ately scale back. Plus, at this rate, Papyrus is going to shoot himself to trouter-space.”

Toby spoke up now. “Yeah, and Undyne looks like she could krill somebody. Maybe not on porpise, but still… Also, completely separate topic, if you ever go fishing, please let minnow, orka?”

“SANS! HUMANS! HALT WITH YOUR AWFUL FISH RELATED PUNS!” Papyrus shouted as soon as Toby took a pause.

Sans glanced over at Undyne, then back at Papyrus. “aww come on bro. the humans’ puns have my… seal of approval. whale you just give them a try?” With this, Toriel burst out into laughter for almost a minute straight. 

Neither Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, or Luana really had anything for or against puns (even though I constantly bombarded Luana with them), but Undyne seemed to have a strong disliking for fish puns. “I’m not even a real fish, ya bonehead,” she shouted, “so you can stop with the puns or I will pa-tell-a Asgore about last week.” 

Sans gasped. I had no clue what had happened last week, but apparantly it was something Sans REALLY wanted to keep secret. “you wouldn’t dare…” Sans’ white pupils disappeared, leaving a black, empty void in his eye sockets. 

“Yes, I would.” Undyne and Sans glared at each other intensely, until Sans shrugged and turned around.

“welp. ya got me beat. i shall refrain for now. anyway, sunny, tell us more about the whole undertale fan stuff.” The nine of us talked and talked until we heard the sound of a helicopter coming towards us. On each side was the presidential seal. We all moved out of the way so it could safely land.

First, two vested guards stepped out of the helicopter, followed by Samuel Bell, then a reporter behind him. I was actually surprised there weren’t any more, though the monsters seemed slightly intimidated by the armed men in bulletproof vests and sunglasses. After introducing everyone, Asgore, Toby, and President Bell discussed for a while about the monster’s legal rights. At the moment, they had none. After hours of talking, it was decided a safety parameter would be installed immediately around the base of the mountain until congress passed the necessary laws. No one without special passes would be permitted to enter or leave the enclosed area. Toby, Luana, and I each got one of these passes. It is also decided that monsters may come up into the enclosed range at 9:00 tomorrow morning. After a little more discussion about monsters and magic, Samuel Bell left.

Shortly after this, Luana and I left, too. Turning on the TV, every channel was discussing the events of the meeting. Though we weren’t as much of a focus as other things, Luana and I were mentioned several times as the first humans to discover the monsters, besides Toby. One of my friends and coworkers, along with a fellow Undertale lover, Alexia Bates called and we chatted after she saw Luana and I on the news. After that, my friend who moved to France to become a fashion designer, Laila Mizuki called, and she said she was going to come visit me as soon as she could get out of work and book a flight. I was quite excited to see her as soon as possible.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a pleasant, boring shopping trip. Nothing bad happens, I promise.
> 
> ***VIOLENCE WARNING!***
> 
> Ignore that. Just a nice, happy time buying some food.

“Ugh!” I shouted, looking through the fridge. “We have nothing to eat! I guess I’ll head to the store. Wanna come, Luana?” Luana declined my offer, so I went alone. I walked, seeing as the grocery store was only a few blocks away, and it was a nice day. Everyone I heard talking was discussing the monsters. Some of it was positive, at least.

“Ya like monsters, kid? Well, do you like the taste of my fist in your face!?” I looked around after hearing a raspy, threatening voice. In an alley, there was a very muscular middle-aged man who was covered in tattoos next to another guy who looked similar, only without tattoos. It appeared that they were beating up a scrawny teenage boy who had done nothing wrong to them.

The boy’s nose started bleeding after the tattooed-covered man punched him in the face with such strength that it knocked him over. “P-please… I’m sorry… let me go…” The boy said, getting back up. Then he saw me, and I could see the desperation in his eyes.

I couldn’t just stand there or walk away, or wait for the police to come. “Leave him alone!” I shouted, approaching the men. “Just let the boy go.”

The two men looked at me, then at each other, then at me again. They both laughed. “My name’s Killer,” the tattooed one said, “and this here is Bill. Do you want to know why they call me Killer? If not, then I suggest you run. Besides, this kid is a monster lover.”

“Well then, I’m a monster lover too. I said let him go.” My knees were shaking; what had I gotten myself into!? I was going to die if I didn’t run… but I couldn’t. I couldn’t let this kid get hurt, and for what? Because he liked monsters? So did I. Yeah, there was no way I was turning back now. I took another step forward.

The men laughed again. Killer pushed the back boy down hard, and he ran. Killer took a step towards me; we were only about four yards apart. “Run,” he said, and I did. I turned and ran as fast as I could. “I’m going to kill you, then everybody you love, in five, four, three, two, one.” At this, he and Bill chased me. As they were running behind me on the pavement, Killer unsheathed a knife from his pocket. The sun was beating down hard on my back, and I could feel my heart pounding at the speed of sound in my chest. My feet whacked the hard cement as I sprinted away as fast as I could, fueled by adrenaline. I couldn’t run to the apartment, especially since they were threatening to kill the people I knew. Normally I wouldn’t take a threat like that seriously, but these dudes scared me. Plus, I was a lot closer to the grocery store, which was often busy at this time.

I looked behind me to see how close to me they were when I felt myself falling. I instinctively put my arms out to catch myself, and I scraped my palms pretty badly. Pushing myself off the ground, I began to run again, but Killer grabbed the back of my shirt. “Idiot,” he said, smirking at me, “now we’re gonna have some fun.” He dragged me into an alley and shoved me against a brick wall. He played with the knife for a moment before putting it away in his pocket. I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding when he punched me in the face. It caught me off guard, and I felt my head slam back against the solid wall. There might’ve been a trickle of blood, but I couldn’t be sure. As Killer pulled his arm back, I saw the tattoo on his fist was a cobra, mouth wide open. I kicked him in the groin and wiggled free while he was distracted.

Panting, I heard the familiar ding of the door to the store, somehow having gotten a good lead ahead of Killer and Bill. I ran to somewhere near the back but not all the way, hiding in the toilet paper aisle. One of the cashiers gave me an odd look. I got onto a bottom shelf and made a wall around me like a kid playing castle. Hearing the door slam open, I froze, not daring to make a sound. From what I could hear, Killer and Bill looked around a little before going up to the registers.

“You better tell me where that monster-loving girl went, or else I swear I’ll kill you.” Killer said, probably holding his knife out at somebody.

In response, I heard another man’s voice. “I do not know who you are talking about, and if you do not leave I will call the police.”

Now it was Bill who I seemed to be speaking. “Boss, I think I saw her go down Seventh.” With this, Killer grunted and they left. I waited for a few more minutes in the extremely uncomfortable position I was in until I decided they must be gone. Stretching my legs, I began walking to the bathroom after noticing my hands, nose, and the back of my head were bleeding. The adrenaline was ebbing away, so I could feel how much every bone in my body ached.

As I passed the registers, the cashier who had noticed me run in earlier came over towards me. According to his name tag, his name was Victor. “Hey, are you ok?” His voice was the same voice I heard standing up to Killer.

“Um… n-not really…” I stammered, feeling my knees wobbling, barely keeping me up.

I could see the pity in his eyes. “I’m going to call the police. Is there anything you want me to tell them about what happened to you?”

“They were beating up a t-teenage boy for liking m-monsters and I… I distracted them, but I tripped… they caught me and probably would’ve killed me or worse if I didn’t escape... The one with all of the tattoos said his name was Killer and he was going to hunt me down and find me and the people I care about… and the other one is Bill.”

“...I really hate some people. You better go wash up, it looks like they did a number on you.” With that, he took out his cellphone and dialed the police. I entered the women’s restroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a disaster, and I could see the red beginnings of a large bruise on my left cheek from where Killer punched me. My nose was bleeding, too. I turned on the water to rinse off my hands; the cold water hitting them with such force made me recoil in pain. I clenched my jaw and cleaned the blood from my palms. I then splashed water all over my face and cleaned the blood from there. I felt the back of my head, where it had hit the brick wall. It was also bleeding. Seeing as there was not much I could do, I dampened a paper towel and wiped my blood-soaked hair off. Drying my face and hands, I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom to the sounds of police sirens.

“Huh. I didn’t expect so many to come.” I remarked. There were three police cars I could see through the storefront window, but I could tell from lights there were at least a few more.

Victor turned around at the sound of my voice. “Yeah, I think I heard someone say something about that Killer dude being some big gang leader. How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts.” I said, coughing. “I’m going to be fine though, I think.”

Relief washed over Victor’s face. “That’s good.” Taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, he handed it to me. “This is my phone number. If you ever need anything, text or call me, alright?” I nodded. “Also, I knew I recognized you. You’re Sunny, one of the ones who was camping and got to meet the monsters?” I nodded again. “Cool. Oh, also, one of the officers wanted to speak with you.” He pointed to the car nearest to the door. Putting the paper in my pocket, I headed outside. I was questioned for almost half an hour about the painful details which had just occurred. I was then offered a police escort home, which I gladly accepted. I was told to call the emergency number if I thought anything seemed suspicious, or if I felt as if I was being followed. I thanked the officer as I exited the car and entered my apartment, telling Luana what happened.


	4. Sick Day

I ran down a street I didn’t recognize, past people I didn’t recognize who just stood there, watching. I looked behind me. Killer, covered in all his tattoos which seemed to be swirling around his body, was right behind me. He reached out and grabbed my arm. He shoved me into a dark alley and pulled out his knife. I could see the last of the sunlight hitting the blade as it sank away over the horizon. Killer put his knife to my throat. “Monster-lover.” He spat. I could feel his breath on my face as the blade made contact with my neck. I screamed, but nobody came.

But nobody came.

Nobody came.

I woke up with a start, sweating in my bed. Clutching my sheets, I looked around. It was just a dream, I told myself, just a dream... I shakily got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I flipped the light on, but quickly turned it off after being blinded by the light. From what I could see in the dark reflection, the bruise covering a significant portion of my face was already turning an ugly shade of purple. I slowly dragged myself to the kitchen, looking at the clock; 4:57 a.m. I yawned, but knew there was no way I was going back to sleep any time soon. I made myself a cup of golden flower tea, which I had bought from an Undertale convention one time. It was incredibly relaxing, and it helped me not to jump at every shadow. I trudged over to the couch and quietly turned on Doctor Who, deciding to watch until Luana woke up. 

When she did wake up, I told her about the nightmare. She gave me a big hug, which she was quite good at. We decided I was to take a sick day at work, explaining what happened. I did, and my manager completely understood after hearing about me on the news, too. Luana already had work off, so we decided to go up to Mount Ebott. When we drove up, there was already a fence being set up around the base of the mountain. We had to show some guards our passes, and they let us through. We parked our car and began walking up the mountain, until we got to the monsters. 

“HELLO HUMANS!” Papyrus shouted excitedly as he saw us approach. “I’M GLAD YOU’RE BACK!” Everybody else heard him and turned towards us.

“what happened to your face, kiddo?” Sans asked me. I felt my cheek, having forgotten about the bruise.

I looked down at my feet and gently kicked a pebble. “I- uh… well… I got attacked.” 

“What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youth.” Toriel shook her haid, giving me a big hug.

I sighed, telling them I’d rather not talk about at the moment. Everyone understood and dropped the subject after some encouraging words. After a while of talking, somebody brought up the subject of souls, and Papyrus offered to show Luana and I what ours looked like. Luana volunteered to go first. She took a step towards Papyrus, who reached his hand out. Suddenly, floating in front of Luana’s chest was a yellow heart with small streaks of purple in it. Coming in from the right side was what appeared to be a scar; it was a much darker shade of yellow than the rest of the soul. The scar pointed toward the center of the soul but did not go all the way there. 

“Woah.” Luana said, staring in awe at her soul. “What’s that mark?”

“THAT, HUMAN, IS A SOUL SCAR.” Papyrus explained. “IT IS A MARK OF SOMETHING BAD THAT HAPPENED TO YOU THAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN OVER. IF YOU HAD NOT, THEN IT WOULD BE A CRACK. TOO MANY CRACKS IS VERY BAD FOR SOMEBODY.”

Luana seemed a bit concerned. “Is this scar bad? Is it going to hurt me?”

“FEAR NOT, DEAR HUMAN. HAVING HEALED SCARS IS A SIGN OF TOUGHNESS. IT MEANS YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO OVERCOME CHALLENGES IN LIFE!”

“Oh, phew. Could I… Could I practice dodging attacks?”

“OF COURSE! ALSO, YELLOW SOULS HAVE THE ABILITY TO TURN UPSIDE-DOWN AND SHOOT LITTLE BULLETS, LIKE IN THE FIGHT WITH METTATON! I DO NOT RECOMMEND DOING IT ALL OF THE TIME, BECAUSE IT MAY TAKE A LOT OF ENERGY. YOU MAY TRY IT NOW, THOUGH!” With this, Papyrus sent a row of bones at her soul. Luana easily dodged them, seeing as Papyrus was going easy on her. 

After dodging a few more attacks, Luana asked, “How do I turn it?”

“THE SAME WAY YOU MOVE YOUR ARMS AND LEGS; IT IS BASIC INSTINCT.” Papyrus took a pause in his attacking to let Luana try for a little. After about ten seconds of everyone staring at her in silence, the soul turned! Luana beamed, and then she shot a few bullets, catching Papyrus off guard. He managed to successfully dodge them, though. “GREAT JOB! SUNNY, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE YOURS NOW?”

I nodded, excited but worried. What if I didn’t like what I saw? I took a step forward, trying to push those thoughts away. I felt a gentle tug on my chest immediately before seeing a green heart in the air in front of me with narrow yellow wavy swirls throughout. “Woah,” I whispered, filled with wonder at the beauty of my soul. There was a scar coming in from the top, pointing to and reaching past the middle of my soul, which appeared to be mostly healed, though there was still a very faint crack at the very top of it. There was also an apparently very fresh crack coming in from the bottom of my soul that reached towards the left side, though it was hardly noticable.

“A GREEN SOUL!” Papyrus said excitedly. “YOU CAN SUMMON A SHIELD, BUT THEN YOU CAN’T MOVE! LIKE WITH UNDYNE!” Papyrus then sent a load of bone attacks. I successfully dodged the first wave, but then one was about to hit me. Instinctively, as if reaching my hands in front of my face to protect myself, I summoned a shield which made the bone disappear with a quiet ding. As it hit, I could feel an instantaneous wave of energy wash over me, but I was just a little more tired afterwards. Papyrus sent a couple more bones and the shield disappeared, letting me move around and dodge them successfully.

Undyne then came over, playfully pushing Papyrus out of the way. “Use your shield to defend against THIS, punk!” I could feel my soul being transferred from a battle with Papyrus to a battle with Undyne. Without warning, spears came at me in all directions, delayed a little so I could block them if I was fast enough with my shield. This was not like the simple attacks from the beginning of the fight with Undyne or the bones Papyrus had sent at me. This was rather difficult. I quickly summoned the shield and began blocking attacks. They kept on getting faster and faster and faster and faster until…

BAM

One of them hit me. I could physically feel the pain. My soul did not have invincibility frames, which I figured was probably the power of a determined soul, and the spears all disappeared. My soul quickly faded away, too. I felt Toriel’s arm around my shoulders as I kneeled down in pain. It didn’t hurt too much, but it was definitely painful. I shakily stood up as Toriel asked me if I was alright. I told her yes, I was completely fine, and yes I could stand, and no it didn’t hurt too much. Toriel then turned around, facing Undyne eye-to-eye. Well, actually Toriel was a bit taller, but it was close enough. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?” She screamed. “YOU COULD HAVE REALLY HURT HER, OR WORSE!” I could see Toriel’s fists were flaming. Undyne sheepishly began mumbling something, but I stepped in between them.

“Toriel, it’s alright, I’m fine. She barely hurt me.” I reassured her. “Besides, I had fun!” Seeing my smile, Toriel’s fists slowly extinguished and she unclenched them. 

Now Toriel was the sheepish one. “Oh- oh my, I’m so sorry Undyne. I did not mean to be so harsh, I was just-” Undyne cut her off, putting her arm on Toriel’s shoulder.

“It’s fine. I completely understand; you were worried. Don’t be upset.” Undyne grinned at the ex-queen, who smiled back.

Asgore cleared his throat before saying, “Sunny lost four HP, she should be fine, though in a bit of pain. Here, Sunny. Eat this,” Asgore said as he handed me an MTT-Brand Dark Chocolate Bar. It was oddly packaged as human food is, so I quickly scanned over the ingredients list. I was vegan, and wanted to make sure I wasn't eating anything bad. The ingredients listed were just magic, cocoa, and edible glitter. I unwrapped it and not surprisingly, it was pink and glittery. I took a small bite; it tasted like normal chocolate, aside from the odd texture of the glitter. As I swallowed, I felt it dissolve into pure magic in my throat. I didn’t feel much better yet, so I took another, much larger, bite. After a couple more, I felt the pain disappear as I assumed my HP was going back up. “Are you feeling better now?” he asked.

“Yeah, that really made a difference!” I replied happily, before turning to Undyne. “That was really fun, thank you!”

Undyne beamed. “No problem! You’re actually pretty good, almost as great as Toby, and apparently he got to redo everything if he messed up! And your soul… it’s such a bright shade, you confirmed my theory that you have a strong one. Probably stronger than most humans. That also means you can keep your shield up for longer without getting exhausted.” We talked for a while, mostly about souls, until we heard a commotion from down below. Looking, we saw there were several news trucks coming in.


	5. The Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews with reporters along with some chats with some monsters, who've finally reached the surface for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I'm incredibly sorry that this chapter has been so late... I was unmotivated and did not write at all. Now, however, I'm going to work on the story at least a little every day, so I should be able to get a chapter out at least once or twice a month? Probably? It really depends on how motivated I am, but I have a way of making sure I write at least a little almost every day. Slow progress is better than no progress!

“Oh! I didn’t realize it was already eight!” I said, checking my phone. It was 8:04. The monsters would start coming out in 56 minutes. The trucks stopped in the parking lot down below, and the reporters and camera people starting the hike up. Everyone seemed to perk up a little, becoming a little excited.

“Are they going to interview us first?” Luana asked.

Pausing to think for a moment, Toby told her yes, the reporters would most likely interview the nine of us until 9:00, when there’d be thousands of other monsters to interview. As we eagerly watched the reporters hike up the mountain trail, we talked about what we thought they’d ask us and what we’d say. We also talked about what to avoid saying if possible.

After about five minutes, they had reached us. Everybody was interviewed one-on-one, seeing as there were plenty of reporters and camera people to record everything, and then in partners or groups. One of the reporters, Julia Hernandez, whom I recognized from a channel I watched sometimes, came up to me. She first asked me about coming across the monsters, which I went into detail about. I was then questioned about my bruise with her saying, “Rumors have been circulating that you were attacked yesterday”. I told her yes, that was true, and I explained what had happened without going too much into detail. I still wasn’t comfortable with the thought that I could've died if I hadn't managed to escape.

It was a bit nerve-wracking at first, seeing as I was on live television and there were probably millions of people watching me worldwide, but I somehow managed to push those thoughts away and just focus on the fact it was the camera and I... just the camera and I.

Luana and I, seeing as how we were together when we stumbled across the monsters, were interviewed together. “Were you scared when you first saw them?” Julia asks.  
I could tell Luana wasn't big for talking in front of millions- the camera, so I made a mental note of that as I answered the question. “Not really, actually, mainly shocked. See, we’re both big fans of Undertale, so when I first saw them I was like ‘Oh my gosh what is going on!? Am I dreaming?? Don’t wake me!’ I kinda fainted I guess but I was told Sans saved me from falling off the edge, so that’s good.” I was still unsure as to how I wasn’t freaking out. I usually freaked out more than this.

“Hmm, interesting.” She said, looking to the camera. “What else can you tell us about meeting them? Are they threatening at all? I mean, some of them are pretty big…”

Luana seemed to want to talk now, so I let her answer this one. “They’re really nice and funny!” She said, smiling as the words came out of her mouth, distracting her from any stage fright. “We’ve actually just been talking for a while. The surface and the Underground aren’t really too different, aside from a few big things. For example, they even play video games and watch television. I can tell you for a fact that one of the monsters here is a huge anime nerd like me!”

Apparently satisfied with this answer, Julie asked a much more serious question. “Do you think the monsters should be free from the mountain, and if so, should they have the same rights as us?”

“Well, yeah!” Luana said, taken aback a bit by the question. “They’re just like us in so many ways, aside from physical differences.”

I wanted to answer this question, too. “If someone who couldn't see were talking to a monster, they would never know they were unless somebody said something. They would assume they’re just talking to a really nice human. Based on my experience, the monsters I’ve met are way nicer than a lot of humans I know.”

Looking at her watch, Julie thanked us for our answers and ran over to the others for a few minutes while a couple other reporters asked us questions of a similar variety. Then, at around 8:57, everyone turned to the entrance of the cavern. There were a few police officers along with members of the royal guard at the front, keeping everyone in. We all eagerly waited the release of the monsters. The seconds felt like hours as we could tell the monsters were so eager to come out, they seemed amazed from what little they could see already.

The clock struck nine. Monsters began pouring out through the gaping mouth of the cave. Within a minute, there were already at least two hundred monsters out, standing there with their mouths open, staring at… everything. They seemed so awestruck; so amazed. I could tell some of them were crying. More monsters kept coming and coming and coming; I never realized there were so many monsters! Soon, we were completely surrounded by monsters who were completely in awe of the surrounding area they found themselves in. Their absolute joy was so contagious, I began crying, too. I’m pretty sure nearly everyone aside from some of the reporters were shedding tears.

After about half an hour of everyone just taking in the beauty of the reality which they found themselves in, everyone settled into conversation. Quite a few of them had brought items such as cameras, notebooks, and picnic baskets and blankets. At this point, my stomach growled and I realized Luana and I hadn’t had anything to eat yet. I looked around and couldn’t see her on the crowded mountainside, so I decided to find a group of monsters who were eating and maybe join them in discussion. It would be so nice to get to talk to some of them besides the six who had already made it to the surface. And hey, if I was lucky, maybe someone would offer me a sandwich or something.

After a minute, I came across two Vulkins having a picnic. They were eating hot dogs made from water sausages, apparently from the top of their heads rather than their mouths. The hot dogs appeared to be slowly sinking into the lava, which appeared to be dripping down the sides of the volcano monsters, but even though the lava seemed to keep dripping down their sides, it never reached the ground. I approached the vulkins with a smile on my face, making sure I didn’t look intimidating. Not knowing what they had heard of me so far, I wanted to make a good first impression.

“Hi there! Are you Sunny?” One of them asked. I noticed they were slightly different, but very similar. This one was slightly larger and their lava was more of a red shade rather than orange.

“Yep, that’s me!”

“So cool! I’m Vul, and this is Kin. We’re sisters! Do you want to eat with us?”

Perfectly timed, my stomach growled. “That’d be great!” As I sat down, Vul floated a hot dog to me. I guess that’s how they get them into their craters, seeing as they don’t have arms. “Before I eat, and I don't mean to be rude, but what's in this? I sort of have... specific diet requirements; I don't eat anything which comes from animals. I'm honestly not sure how monster food is made, though."

"The dog is a water sausage, which is pretty much a plant from Waterfall, and the bun is I guess made from a bit of grain and magic." Vul explained. "There's no animals in the underground, so any eggs, dairy, meat, and whatever are artificial if that's what you're talking about. Of course, you might want to be careful of spider donuts, and some things that fell under from the surface might have some. A lot of the food is a mixture of some base ingredient and magic."

"Alright, cool!" I said, taking a bite. "So, tell me about yourselves.”

This was the first time I heard Kin speak. Her voice was much softer than Vul’s. “Well, we lived in a small house in Hotlands… well, it was more like a cave… but we lived together, the two of us, since our parents fell down… that was about two weeks ago.”

I put down the hot dog I had taken several bites out of. “Oh my gosh, that must be so hard for you two… I know what it’s like to loose your parents.”

“Well, I try not to let it drag me down too much. I know they loved us and wouldn’t want us to be moping around all of the time. Right, Kin?” Vul nudged Kin, who I could tell was becoming rather upset by the reawakened memories.

Looking up at her sister, Kin’s tears, which appeared to be a very dark lava, disappeared. “Y-yeah… Yeah. Anyway, our house was kind of like a fancy cave with a front door. It was pretty nice, but the surface so far has just been amazing! It’s incredible.”

“The surface is everything everyone had hoped it would be, at least from the bit I can see so far.” Vul said in full agreement. “What’s it like… down there? In the city? Can you tell us about it, Sunny?”

I thought for a moment. I never saw the surface as that great, but maybe it was. I looked down at the great view we could see from our spot on the mountain before answering, “Well, it’s… different.” I told them all about life on the surface, and humanity. I told them about love and war. I told them about kindness and violence. I told them how amazing it can be… but also how it can be so horribly miserable that people take their own lives.

The three of us talked for a while, until they went to go talk to some other monsters and I decided to do the same. Walking around and stretching my legs, my eyes fell on a group of about six or seven temmies. They were so. Freaking. ADORABLE!! I walked over towards them, wondering if they’d be like the in-game temmies. The vulkins were rather different from the ones in game, so the temmies would probably be, too…

“hOI hooman!” I heard as I got closer. Stars, they were literally vibrating with excitement! “ish hooman alergy 2 tem!?”

I couldn’t stop myself from grinning as I sat over by them. “Nah, I’m fine. My name’s Sunny!”

“hOI!! im temmie!! and dis is my friend… temmie!” One of them said.

“hOI!! im temmie!! and dis is my friend… temmie!” Another said afterwards.

“hOI!! im temmie!! and dis is my friend… temmie!” I was worried as to where this was heading.

“hOI!! im temmie!! and dis is my friend… temmie!” There were only a couple left.

“hOI!! im temmie!! dont forget my friend!” I remembered how this scene played out from the game…

“Hi. I’m Bob.” At this point, I burst out in laughter, trying to contain myself.

Clearing my throat, I said, “Hi Temmie!” to each of the temmies and “Hi Bob!” to Bob. “So, how are you guys doing? Do you like the surface?”

“yaYA!” All of them were furiously nodding. “tem liek da sun! sun so howt on tem fur!!”

This was my chance… “Quick question… do you guys like being pet?”

A few of them started bouncing around. “tem luv petsh! tem luv being pets by hooman!!”

“Would it be okay for me to pet you, then?” I asked carefully. I didn’t want to embarrass myself, but they seemed so adorably fluffy!

“yaYA!” At this point, a couple jumped into my lap and started vibrating, purring, and shaking their tails excitedly. Then began the pets.

They were incredibly fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment below, I reply to all! If you've noticed any mistakes or things that I could improve upon, let me know! I like having helpful criticism.


	6. Dinner at Ebott Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice, happy break eating at Ebott Cafe before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BACK!! So. It's been a loooong time since I've updated this story, but I'm coming back with it and I really do plan on continuing it. I did go through the previous 5 chapters and make some important edits. Seeing as how long it's been, though, I doubt anyone would read this chapter and not the previous ones. I won't promise a specific writing schedule or anything along those lines, but I am saying that I do really plan on continuing writing. The plan of 39 total chapters comes from my plot outline; it might change, but that's the plan. No, I do not have any more chapters written up at this point. If you notice any errors or even places that could simply be improved in any way, don't hesitate to point it out. I would love *constructive* criticism to improve my abilities as a writer! Anyway, without further ado, chapter 6 of It's All Real.

After hours more of talking to various monsters, it was getting dark. Luana and I decided to leave the mountain. We said our goodbyes and then drove down to Ebott Cafe for something to eat. When we got there, we chose our seats and were quickly greeted by Alexia. The two of us often had overlapping shifts and frequently talked about Undertale, among other things. “Sunny!” She said when she saw us. “What happened to you!?”

 

I was confused as to what she was talking about at first, until I realized she meant the bruise on my cheek. “Oh, yeah… I was attacked. I’m fine now, though.” I didn’t like making people worry about me.

 

Alexia gave me a one-armed hug then proceeded to take our orders and have our food prepared. Luana told me all about the monsters she talked to; it seemed like she had a great time, too! She hung out with Snowdrake, talked with the Snowdin librarian, comforted a whimsum, felt like garbage with Napstablook, and said hi to so many unique monsters that weren’t even in the game!

 

While we were talking, I remembered something. “Oh, I forgot to thank Victor for helping me with those guys! Do you mind if I shoot him a text quick? I don’t mean to be rude and be on my phone while we’re here together…”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” Luana reassured me. “Better to do it now then forget later, right? Besides, I don’t mind much. Even if you do get into a long conversation via text, I’ll just check my email or something like that.” She was really a good friend, and not just for letting me text someone while we were hanging out.

 

 _‘Hi Victor, this is Sunny, the girl you helped at the store who had been attacked. I just wanted to say thank you for that’_ I hit send, and hoped Victor didn’t give me the wrong number, either on accident or on purpose.

 

A few minutes later, he texted back. _‘Hey Sunny! Are you ok? How’s it going? I saw you on the news!”_

 

After spending nearly half an hour recounting all the events of the previous days and telling him all about the monsters, I had to tell him, ‘ _Sorry, gotta go. Food’s here, ttyl?’_

 

_‘Ttyl!’_

 

We briefly chatted with Alexia as she dropped off our food, which smelled fantastic! I ordered a tofurkey and vegan cheese sandwich on wheat bread, along with a vegan creamy broccoli soup in a bread bowl. For my drink, I had a blue raspberry lemonade, which was my favorite beverage. Even though I worked here, I rarely ever ate here. I was used to the smells, but gosh… the food seemed to smell so much better being the one eating it. Luana ordered a vegan caesar salad and veggie burger, which also smelled heavenly, with a glass of iced tea. I could tell Luana felt the same, as we both dug into our food as soon as Alexia left.

 

For a few minutes we sat there, neither of us talking, consuming the delicious meal. Then, breaking the silence, Luana brought my attention to the TV. It was in the corner of the room and was muted, but had subtitles on. The television was playing a news channel which was talking about monsters… it wasn’t very supportive of them. They had warped Luana and I’s words to make it seem like we were against, or at least neutral, towards monsters, which wasn’t true at all! This wasn’t one of the most popular stations, but it still had a decent viewing. They weren’t exactly switching around what we were saying, but they had cut most of the important pieces of the discussion out, not including a single positive thing.

 

“What!? That is so untrue!” Luana shouted, slamming her fists on the table and standing up. The other people in the cafe turned to look at her. I tried to put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but I’d seen her like this before. There was no way to calm her down without solving the issue or severely disappointing her… “I never said monsters were terrifying or cruel! They are not violent!!” I suppose it made sense that she had a justice soul.

 

“Luana…” I said, noticing everyone who was staring at us now, “Calm down. We’ll finish up eating, then we can talk about it, okay?”

 

She was just about to go on ranting, but she looked around and saw what I saw- she was making a bit of a scene. She cleared her throat then went back to eating, slouching angrily and chewing fast. We finished our food, which didn’t taste nearly as good anymore, in relative silence.

 

Before Luana and I left, we split the bill and left a decent sized tip, knowing Alexia had some financial issues and that waitresses basically lived off of tips. As we were getting in our car, a reporter and a cameraman came running up to us. “Excuse me, Sunny, Luana, but may we ask you a few quick questions before you go?” She asked.

 

Luana and I looked at each other and shrugged. “Alright,” I said, “as long as it doesn’t take longer than fifteen minutes.”

 

The reporter grinned with delight as she opened up her notebook. “First up, what are you opinions on the monsters?”

 

“Well, I think a lot of monsters are nicer than most humans.” I said. Luana nodded.

 

Quickly scribbling down notes even though the cameraman was recording us, she asked, “How about you, Luana?”

 

“I agree with Sunny. A lot of humans are jerks, but every single monster I've met has been extremely nice.” Luana said. It seemed she had gotten over being camera shy.

 

“Alright, next up. Sunny, is it true a skeleton saved your life?”

 

I wondered if this was live or not. Probably not... “Yeah, I fainted when I first saw them, and Sans used his magic to stop me from falling off the edge.”

 

“Sans being one of the skeletons?”

 

“Yes.”  


“I thought you said they were nonthreatening? If so, why did you faint?” She seemed to be looking for a flaw in my logic, which is never a good sign. I wanted this to end soon; the interview was making me rather uncomfortable.

 

“The reason I fainted was because I’m a big fan of the game Undertale, which is where the monsters are from… somehow.” This perked her interest, and she proceeded to launch into questions about the game and how game characters were real.

 

We spent a total of about twenty minutes in the interview before we managed to pry ourselves away from the reporter and go home. When we got home, we flopped onto the couch, exhausted. Were we going to be questioned every time we went outside?

 

Luana seemed to have similar thoughts. “Ugh!” She said, massaging her temples. “That lady had no respect for privacy! Some of those questions definitely crossed the line.”

 

I tried to give the reporter the benefit of the doubt. “Well, they weren’t _that_ bad. They were questions a lot of people were probably genuinely curious about, too...” I did agree with Luana to some degree, but I didn’t want to be unnecessarily judgemental. The two of us avoided the news for the rest of the evening, opting to fill in a couple pages of very intricate coloring books, then doing some yoga before going to bed.

 

I ended up at a cafe with Papyrus; we were at a table, eating across from each other and having a pleasant conversation. As I took a bite of my food, the lights flickered. He didn’t seem to notice, and I just shrugged it off. I took another bite, and they flickered again. I looked around; I was in a musty alley. I dropped the salad I was holding; the ceramic bowl shattered on the floor. There was a hissing sound as a snake slithered out from the broken shards. The snake turned into a fist and Killer was standing right in front of me, smiling silently. He punched me with all his strength in the face and it felt like my skull had shattered like the bowl did.

 

“You filthy, monster loving b-”

 

I woke up. Quickly taking a seated position, I checked the time on my phone. It was around six in the morning, so there was no point in going back to bed. Shakily, I got up to use the bathroom. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I shook my head sadly. This was the second night in a row I had woken up from a nightmare. After taking a shower to clear my head of the terrifying images and phantom pain lingering on my face, I went to get myself something to eat. As I reached the kitchen, I froze. There were footsteps in the hall, approaching my apartment. I looked over; the door was locked. That didn’t mean it was impenetrable, though. The footsteps could be Killer, coming to kill Luana and I... I whipped out my phone and got ready to call 911.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! If you notice any errors or even places that could simply be improved in any way, don't hesitate to point it out. I would love *constructive* criticism to improve my abilities as a writer! Also, I would love to hear any feedback from you, even if it's just "I liked this story". Things like that really help motivate people, including me. If you want to know what happens next, feel free to subscribe since I do plan on writing the next chapter soon. I'd say to expect it within a week? No promises. Don't hesitate to ask questions as well- I'll answer as best as I can without spoiling anything!


	7. Laila's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at work, ending with Laila coming over to visit.
> 
> *WARNING* This starts to get very graphic & disturbing! It's going to be worse in the next chapter, but this one does include (spoiler alert) threats, kidnapping, blackmailing, violence, and the like. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! For a target in English class, I need to get feedback on this. If anyone has any sort of constructive criticism, PLEASE share it in the comments so that I can get the target! :D Also, shoutout to my pal who helped proofread this! At one point I wrote very very shark instead of very very sharp, so that might've been a little odd...

Chapter 7: Laila’s Visit

I silently ran towards the door to look through the peephole. It was just one of my neighbors. I released a huge breath I didn’t realize I had been holding and put my phone down. I leaned against the counter, taking deep breaths and fighting the tears welling in my eyes. I decided to make a bowl of oatmeal with another cup of the golden flower tea I had yesterday. 

 

Once I was eating, I pulled out my phone. Opening the news app, I saw there were hundreds of articles on the monsters and everything surrounding them. I opened one of the first ones, “Monsters Arrive On Surface- Hidden Past!?”

 

_ As everyone knows, monsters have recently came up from the underground, having been imprisoned there for centuries. A lot of people, including our president Samuel Bell, seem to be in favor of giving them rights. However, have you ever stopped to wonder why these creatures were trapped underground in the first place? _

 

_ Over a thousand years ago, monsters and humans supposedly lived together on the surface in peace. Then, there was a big war. The monsters were locked underground with a spell cast by mages. This raises so many questions, the first of which is what caused the war? With monsters and magic comes the understanding of the soul. This is not religious in any way, but in fact an existing part of our being only viewable by magic. Human souls look like hearts and come in a variety of colors, while monster souls are white and upside-down. Many say their souls are like this because of the cold and heartless (no pun intended) ways of these creatures.  _

 

_ When monsters die, they turn to dust and their souls vanish. When humans die, however, their souls linger for a moment. A monster can absorb a human soul and gain unfathomable power. With just a handful of human souls, a monster can become godlike. It wouldn’t be hard for a monster to simply kill a handful of humans with their magic and unknown abilities. One monster could end up wiping out the entire human race. _

 

_ This, according to monster history (which let’s face it, is probably painting themselves in a much nicer light), is why the war started. Humans feared this power, and for good reason too. Samuel Bell needs to send these terrifying creatures back where they came from, but how? Monsters were originally sealed underground by a team of seven human mages, but mages no longer exist. Many speculate the existence of mages has since been eradicated due to a lack of exposure to magic.  _

 

_ If monsters are so powerful, then how did humans win the war? Well, I’ll tell you a secret. Monsters, even with all of their magic and soul-stealing powers, are actually very weak. Most monsters cannot stand more than a handful of attacks before they turn to dust. Certain monsters, primarily ghosts, are actually completely immune to physical attacks, however. That does not mean they are immortal; magic attacks are still fully able to hurt them. _

 

_ Another terrifying aspect of monsters is who’s ruling them. Their king is named Asgore Dreemurr. The last name Dreemurr is an acronym of the word “Murderer”, and we all need to take this as a sign. His dead child, Asriel Dreemurr, has a name which is an anagram of Serial Murderer. This is even more disturbing. Please, whatever happens, stay away from monsters and do whatever you can to get rid of them. _

 

As I finished reading the article, a shiver went down my spine. I had to admit, it brought up some very good points. I was actually surprised it didn’t bring up the game; was Undertale not common knowledge? I’d figure it would be, but maybe not everyone knew about it. Against my better judgement, I opened up another article. “Video Game Monsters Real and Dangerous!”

 

_ Undertale- the most popular game of 2015. A lighthearted story of a human falling into the Underground, a world full of monsters and magic. It may seem that way, but Undertale has a much darker side. Just a couple of days ago, monsters from the game were discovered roaming the surface. This came as a shock to all fans of the game, created by Toby Fox and a small team. Toby Fox came up with the monsters, having freed them from the magical seal keeping them trapped underground. This has gotten many fans excited, but there’s one thing everyone seems to have forgotten. The monsters are extremely violent. _

 

_ The character you play as in Undertale, Frisk, is killed over and over and over again by various monsters. The king, Asgore Dreemurr, even declared war on humans and has killed several children who had fallen underground, including Frisk. We need to take this threat seriously. Monsters have terrifying abilities, so they need to be killed as soon as possible. _

 

The article kept going, but I stopped reading before I made myself any more upset. Without realizing, I had clenched the hand not holding my phone into a fist. I scrolled through, reading the title of other articles. “Undertale is Real!” “Monsters Here to Steal Your Soul” “Beware of a Yellow Flower” “Kill the Monsters” “President Bell, Kill These Monsters!” “Your Favorite Game Characters Are Real”. It kept going on and on… lots of the articles sounded very negative, though there were a few good ones sprinkled in. Sure, the monsters were powerful and all, but they weren’t violent! 

 

Eventually, Luana woke up and joined me for breakfast. I told her about the articles I read, and she sighed and shook her head. We both went off to work for the day, her taking the car and me on my bike. Luckily, I was feeling a bit better. It would’ve been nice to take another day off, but I knew I had responsibilities. I went off to work, spending the day taking orders and washing tables. It wasn’t bad, honestly. Ebott Cafe had more vegan options than not, but it still did have many items on the menu that weren’t vegan. There were many people who came who did not follow a plant-based diet. Working with non-vegan food made me uncomfortable, but the reason I kept this job rather than working at a place which only served plant-based options was because I got to influence what people ordered.

 

Many people asked for a non-vegan menu item. With a smile on my face, I asked them if they wanted to get the vegan version instead. Depending on the item and its ingredients, I briefly informed them of how the animals were treated. I also stressed how animal products were terrible for your health, leading to cancer and heart disease. I told them about the plant based alternatives we served, and how they were packed full of nutrients while still tasting amazing. About 75% of the time, this worked and the customers tried the vegan alternatives. A lot of them came back. When they did, I continued telling them various facts about a plant based diet, and recommended they watched a few documentaries. I knew of a few people who told me that because of my actions, they went vegan. This made my work worthwhile.

 

As I hung up my apron and finished up for the day, I pulled out my phone. I always kept it on do not disturb mode during work, but set so repeat calls would go through in case of emergency. I had gotten several texts from my friend Laila, the one who moved to Paris, in the past couple of hours.

 

_ Hey Sunny, guess what? I’m coming over to visit! Surprise! There was no way I couldn’t come with the news of the monsters. _

 

_ BTW by I’m coming over I mean now. Knock knock! _

 

_ Ok so you’re at work I guess, don’t worry you gave me a key before so I’ll just let myself in ;) _

 

_ Wow Sunny this place is kinda drab. I see you and Luana haven’t done much with it… _

 

_ Why the heck do you have a brown rug in a carpeted living room? Nooooo thank you. Ya know what, girl? I just got a bonus from work and I am so taking you out furniture shopping. Apartment makeover! _

 

_ You can’t say no. I know you, you’ll try to get out of it and say I don’t need to do this but girl you know I do. You’re not getting out of this _

 

_ Oh hey I think Luana’s here, text me when you get off of work please _

 

_ Why are there two dudes in your apartment? Did you get a boyfriend and not tell me!? </3  _

 

_ Help _

 

I froze for a moment, staring at the screen. In a blur of motion, I threw the apron in the direction of its hook, ran out the door, and hoppen onto my bike, and peddled faster than maybe I ever had in my life. Based on her texts, Killer and Bill had found out where I lived and had done something to Luana. If they hurt her, I swore I’d do everything in my power to make them regret it…

 

I reached the apartment, carelessly throwing my bike to the side, not caring if somebody took it. I pulled out my keys as I bolted up the stairs, only to find my knob broken and door slightly ajar. I put the keys between my fingers, sort of like claws. I learned that trick from a self defense video I watched once. I pulled out my phone with my other hand, getting ready to call 911. I peeked through the open door, not opening it any further. I couldn’t see much, except for the couch appeared to have been knocked over. I didn’t see or hear any movement, so I cautiously opened the door. The entire apartment was a wreck; the couch was tipped over with cushions ripped, lights smashed, fan blades broken off, food from the fridge had been dumped everywhere… everything was destroyed. I gagged at the sight. Taking another look around, I saw a piece of paper on our table. Walking over, I saw it was a letter of sorts, printed out so I couldn’t identify a handwriting.

 

_ Sunny _

 

_ We’ve been watching you. Following you. We know your secrets, my gang and I. There’s someone watching you right now, and there are a dozen more around your apartment. Don’t you  _ **_dare_ ** _ call, text, talk to, or make eye contact with anybody, do you understand? We have your friend Laila. If you come quickly down to the alley I had you in before, you can give yourself up for her release. If you’re not here within five minutes of reading this, and I’ll know when you do, I’ll slit her throat and toss her body in a dumpster without hesitation. I don’t care if she dies or not; I’m doing this to hurt you. I hope you like what the boys and I did to your place. Hope to see you there. Or not, I don’t care. _

 

_ Killer _

 

I dropped the note, my arm shaking and grip weakened. Laila… Laila had been taken by Killer and it was all my fault. If I hadn’t angered him, he wouldn’t have been hunting after me, and he wouldn’t have found her. I crouched into a ball on the floor, sobbing. I was a terrible person.  _ No, Sunny. _ I thought to myself.  _ You don’t have time for a pity party. You have to save her.  _ Laila has a very successful job, along with a relatively happy family. All of my close family was dead, and I was just a very replaceable waitress. As I was getting up, I got a glimpse out the window. I saw a man standing on a nearby rooftop, watching my building. I shivered. They really were watching. Checking the time, I figured I had already wasted about 30 seconds; it usually would take about eight minutes to get to the alley normally on my bike. I could probably make it if I really hurried.

 

Numbly, I ran outside and got on my bike. I think I left the apartment door open, but I couldn’t remember. I peddled just as fast as I did on the way home, if not faster. I was a blur through the streets. Everyone I passed who looked at all like an intimidating man, possibly one in a gang, I was worried was one of Killer’s members. I got to the alley in record time, once again throwing my bike down as I ran between the buildings. There was a paper with an arrow on it taped up on a wall. It was pointing left, and I turned left. I continued down the alley until I came across a sort of clearing in the center of several buildings. The height of the buildings and the sun low in the sky left the entire area in shadow. 

 

There was Laila, seemingly unconscious, wrists and ankles tied up. She was slung over the back of a muscular man with a terrible scowl; in fact, the entire clearing held about ten of these men. In the middle was Killer, a grin on his face which sent shivers down my spine and left me shaking again. The dim light gave the creases on his face deep shadows, making him look almost inhuman. The area seemed to be completely neglected. Broken bottles and cigarettes littered the mold-covered ground, along with several puddles I could only hope were water. Most of the walls were covered in graffiti, but even the bright oranges and greens couldn’t lighten the place up at all.

 

“Sunny, you came!” Killer said with mock enthusiasm, ghastly grin turning into a terrifying smirk. To the other men almost encircling the two of us he said, “Someone go leave her somewhere a couple blocks away. Make sure to drug her ‘nuff so she doesn’t remember a thing. Break her phone if you haven’t already.” He looked back at me. “Now, I’m gonna have some fun with you…” I took a step back as he approached. I could barely make out his words over the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. 

 

Logically, I knew I had to stay or Laila would be killed, but at that point my survival instincts kicked in. I turned to run, but before I could take two steps, Killer grabbed me by the wrist. He slammed me up against a wall. With the force my skull hit the bricks, everything went blurry and I almost fell over. I would’ve, if he hadn’t been holding me by my neck, squeezing so hard I could barely gasp for breath but just loose enough so something else could kill me instead. “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” he said, drawing his face towards mine. His breath was like a rotting corpse, which is what I figured I would become in a minute. Tears were starting to well in my eyes, either from the pain or fear. Probably a mix of a both. “You can’t run away, Sunny Don’t you remember our deal? You life,” he sneered, “for hers.” With this, he pulled out a very, very sharp looking butcher knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Don't be shy down in the comments section! :D
> 
> Also, that's two chapters in a row that have ended in a cliffhanger. Who wants to make it a third?


	8. Fun Times with Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing goes right when Sunny's in Killer's clutches, quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY FOLKS THIS IS WHERE IS GETS EVEN MORE GRAPHIC. JUST A HEADS UP. Also, this chapter is quite short, but it would be wrong to add more after where it had been cut off. Also, if anyone has any constructive feedback (What you like/dislike about the story, why, and how I can improve), PLEASE let me know! I honestly need that for credit in English. I also would love hearing the feedback as an author who wants to improve!

I tried to struggle, but couldn’t. Cloudy spots filled my vision as I felt a burning sensation in my side. I looked down, realizing part of my vision loss was caused by tears streaming down my face, and saw he had dug into my side with the knife. Not central enough to kill me, at least not right away, but there was certainly going to be a lot of bleeding. The pain was unbearable. I screamed at the top of my lungs. In response, he punched my in the face, right where I already had a bruise in the shape of his fist. I kicked wildly at him, fighting back with what strength I had, but it was futile. 

 

Killer motioned for some of his men to hold me. I was lifted into the air by their large, sweaty hands, still kicking and screaming and flailing my arms in a desperate attempt to save my life. Four men in total held on to me, keeping me horizontal about four feet off the ground. One of them held on to each of my limbs, squeezing so tight it cut off my blood flow. The one holding my right arm also had his hand covering my mouth, keeping me relatively quiet. I tried to bite his hand, but to no avail. Most of this went by in an incoherent blur of agonizing pain and screaming. Killer looked down at me, I didn’t realize how tall he was until now, and shook his head. “Tsk, tsk. This is your fault, Sunny. You need to learn to behave.” He held my left arm steady and jabbed his knife into my bicep, cutting open the skin and drawing blood which was freely flowing from my pounding heart.

 

He dragged the knife up, then down, then up, and down again in a zigzag pattern. “Hold steady dumb girl or you’ll mess it up!” He shouted. He continued carving patterns into my burning flesh. I tried to free my arm once more from his torturous blade, messing him up. As a result, the knife dug deeper and sliced open the side of my arm, exponentially increasing my suffering. Killer slapped me in the face for that, albeit at an awkward angle considering the position I was held in. I couldn’t even feel it compared to the pain in my arm and gut- there was blood everywhere. “You know what?” He briefly stopped tearing up my arm. “This would be much easier if I take you somewhere else. Boys, pack it up. Just let me finish this one thing quick.” He plunged the blade back into my flesh once more; he had reached past my elbow at this point. Through my terror and tears, I couldn’t tell if there was a pattern to the shapes he was making. He continued all the way up my arm to my wrist. 

 

In the state I was in, I thought for a moment I could almost make out a familiar shape at the edge of the clearing. The pain had probably caused me to imagine… was it Victor, standing there, watching me? The next thing I knew, not that I could form any solid thoughts at this point, one of the men was sticking a needle into my other arm as I was being carried off and thrown into a vehicle of sorts.

 

-

 

_ What happened to her? … What!? Oh.. oh my gosh… _

 

_ Sunny… Sunny please… _

 

_ Voices floated by… everything was calm for a moment. I could breath. I didn’t realize I could breath; I didn’t realize anything. It was nice. Peaceful, almost. _

 

_ I’m so sorry. _

 

_ Sunny, don’t do this, please stay here. _

 

_ They’re being let off the mountain today. Just thought you’d like to know. _

 

_ oh my stars kiddo, what did they- im going to kill him. _

 

_ SUNNY, IF YOU COULD WAKE UP… umm… that would be nice… _

 

_ Sunny… _

 

_ Sunny… _

 

_ Sunny… wake up _

 

_ Wake up _

 

_ Wake up, the voices seemed to say, but what was the point of waking up if it involved bringing this peacefulness to an end? And then, not with a flash but with a silent murmur… _

 

“Sunny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if anyone has any constructive feedback (What you like/dislike about the story, why, and how I can improve), PLEASE let me know! I honestly need that for credit in English. I also would love hearing the feedback as an author who wants to improve! I plan on updating some time next week.


	9. Awake and Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny wakes up and talks for a really long time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was a bit delayed just cuz I didn't get around to making the final revisions and posting it for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I'd love to get some constructive criticism, along with knowing if I made any errors. Could I improve my sentence structure? Could I make the plot flow better? Let me know! :D ALSO! I'm working on going through all of the chapters and giving them the papyrus & comic sans fonts! It might take a bit to catch up, but hopefully not too long. Expect it done by next chapter.

I opened my eyes to the rhythmic pulse of a machine beeping on a constant cycle. A tall figure stood next to me. “Sunny! You’re awake!” The voice said. Coming into focus, I realized it was Laila… why was she here again? Where… where was here? I tried to sit up, but fell back wincing in pain. “I’ll let the doctors know you’re up!” She left my bedside and did… something. Visions of a nightmare swirled through my head, of being held by a group of men and tortured by a large, tattoo-covered man. It felt almost real, yet so far away. “Sunny, hey! Oh my gosh, I’m glad you’re okay. The doctors should be here soon.”

 

“I… what’s…” I began, pausing to cough. “What’s going on?”

 

Laila looked at me, her face one of concern and pity. “Killer and his gang kidnapped me, you went to save me, they tortured you in an alleyway, and then drugged you with something. You were rescued a couple hours later, but you were in a coma… it’s been two weeks, Sunny. Two weeks.” As she finished her statement, a couple doctors rushed into the room. Laila was told to leave as they asked me how I was feeling and ran several tests. I informed them I wasn’t sure what was going on, and I felt dizzy and confused. They assured me this was normal but said to let them know if I felt better later or not. They also mentioned something about getting stitches in a couple places… I didn’t fully get what they said. My mind was still a bit fuzzy. After a while of them poking and prodding me, they left me alone. Laila came back in, with Luana coming in after her. 

 

“Sunny!” Luana shouted, wrapping her arms around me at an awkward angle as I sat up in the hospital bed. “I’m so, so glad you’re alive.”

 

“Yeah… me too,” I responded. “I kinda feel a little out of it right now though. Wait, oh stars what did they do to our apartment!?” Images of our trashed apartment flooded through my mind. 

 

Laila sat on the edge of the bed, joining our conversation. “I’m more worried about what they did to you.”

 

“I’m awake now, and the doctor’s said I’d be feeling better tomorrow,” I said.

 

Luana wiped the tears from her eyes, “Sunny… your arm.” I looked down at my arm, and there was a large, ugly bruise which appeared to be fading away from where one of the men held my wrist. “Your other arm.” She seemed very distraught. As I looked over towards my left arm, I was shocked that I hadn’t noticed sooner. Across the inside of my arm, going down the whole length of it, were the words “MONSTER LOVER” in the form of a scar. I winced at the memory of Killer’s knife digging into my flesh. The end of first R seemed to go down, as if the knife had slipped, and I realized that was where one of the doctors said I got stitches. I might’ve also had them in my side where he stabbed my before. 

 

Luana wasn’t the one crying anymore; my right hand shot up to cover my mouth in shock as I took a second look at my arm. I began sobbing, and my two friends both wrapped their arms around me in a strong yet gentle embrace. I cried into Luana’s sleeve, now remembering in almost full detail the events of what happened before I was drugged. We sat like that, and with Laila gently rubbing my back in a comforting manner, for a couple of minutes.

 

“Hey, Sunny, I have something for you,” Luana said, letting go of me and grabbing something she set down on a table on her way in. “If my assumption that it’s the same letter I got is correct, Asgore and Toriel are looking to hire you.” She handed me a letter; the envelope was sealed with a red wax seal that had the delta rune imprinted into it. I carefully peeled it open, not wanting to tear anything. I pulled out a letter and read the message written in a very fancy cursive.

 

_ Sunny S. Swanson, _

 

_ As one of the first humans to greet monsters in their arrival to the surface, and as somebody who has shown respect and understanding, you are being offered the position as a Human/Monster Culture Adviser. You will be working closely with both monster and human governments, though technically only working under the monster government. Your everyday work will vary greatly, but involve a lot of public representation and assisting in the acculturation process for both humans and monsters. You would make a salary of $30 per hour, and all paperwork will be talked over provided you accept this offer. Please contact us at xxx-xxx-xxxx with your response as soon as you make a decision. You will begin work immediately after the paperwork is finalized. Thank you for your contribution to society. _

 

_ Toriel Dreemurr _

_ Asgore Dreemurr _

_ Monster Government _

 

I looked up at Laila and Luana with my eyes wide in surprise. This job offer sounded fantastic! It was three times what I earned at the time including tips, plus I got to help monsters work with the human government.

 

Luana smiled at me. “By the way, I asked, and the monster government is actually called Monster Government. But hey, we already knew Asgore doesn’t come up with the most creative of names. And yes, I’m already working for them.”

 

The three of us talked for about half an hour. Luana told me about her job; so far she had done a lot of interviewing both monsters and humans, getting their opinions on stuff, writing blog posts for an official government website, helping in the debates for monster rights, organizing cultural events, and more. Laila informed me that she had to leave in two days, since she’d already extended her vacation to wait for me to wake up. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” I said, turning my head to see who it was. 

 

Two officers, one male and one female, entered the room. They were both in full uniform, but tried to wear compassionate smiles. “Are you Sunny Swanson?” The girl asked. I simply nodded in response. “Great. If you don’t mind, we’re going to ask you about what happened before you were drugged. Your friends are going to have to leave the room. This’ll probably take about half an hour, but it all depends on how much you know and remember.”

 

I didn’t want to talk about it, but I certainly wanted justice for what Killer had done to me. I agreed to answer their questions. I told them about Laila’s texts, the apartment, the note, and being tortured in the alley. They already knew most of what had happened, but mainly needed to know about what went down in the alleyway. I also told them about the men watching me, and they just said they were looking into it.

 

“So, uhh… what happened? How did I get out?” I asked when they were done questioning me; nobody had told me anything about that yet. 

 

Judy, the female officer, said, “Victor Drake, who I believe you’re acquainted with, heard your screams and saw what was going on. Thankfully, he called us. Killer’s gang took you to a remote location of theirs, but we were able to track you down before they did too much more damage to you.”

 

“What happened to the men?” I asked, hoping they had been arrested. 

 

“A few of them escaped,” The male officer, Robert, said. “But we got most of ‘em, including Killer. We’re still actively hunting down the others.” He could probably tell how nervous that made me because he followed it up by saying, “Don’t worry. We’ll have officers keeping an eye on you for a bit to make sure nothing happens again.” After asking a few more things and saying they’ll keep in touch, the officers left. Laila and Luana returned, with Alexia right behind them.

 

“Sunny!” She said, wrapping me in another big hug. I chuckled and hugged her back. The four of us chatted for a bit before being interrupted by another pair of visitors. 

 

Papyrus entered the room, with Sans right behind him. “HUMANS! SUNNY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HEARD YOU HAD WOKEN UP! THEREFORE, MY BROTHER AND I DECIDED WE MUST COME VISIT YOU!” 

 

I froze for a moment. In all the chaos, I had almost forgotten about the monsters. I was going to work for them… I still had a hard time processing that my favorite video game characters were all real.

 

“sup kiddo,” Sans said, raising a hand in a half-hearted wave. “how ya doin?” 

 

“I’ve been better,” I mumbled in response. He gave me a knowing smile. I then found myself once again wrapped up in another big hug, this time by Papyrus. Boy, I was sure getting a lot of those. I gave him a tight squeeze in response. “I’m really glad you guys aren’t trapped on the mountain anymore.” I had read plenty of stories where monster-human relationships had really gone downhill… that made me even more determined to take the job to help everyone get along.

 

Once I let him go, he replied, “YES! THE HUMAN PRESIDENT HAS BEEN WORKING VERY HARD WITH THE KING AND QUEEN TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORK OUT FOR US!” 

 

Sans chimed in, “and apparently were _monsterously_ popular cuz of that game…”

 

“MY BROTHER AND I ARE VERY POPULAR WITH THE HUMANS!”   
  


“heh… yeah…”

 

A thought popped into my head. I knew a lot of people, including myself, really liked these guys and thought they were awesome. There was a side of the fandom, however, that… let’s just say wrote some very steamy fanfic. Sans did seem a bit uncomfortable talking about that, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he had stumbled across some of that stuff. “So, what’s it like in the city?” I asked.

 

“it only took a week to get us off the mountain with basic rights. were not entirely equal to humans yet… but its been pretty good. a lot of monsters have businesses already set up. the gold exchange rate was pretty good, least at first, so we have a bit of cash. humans seem pretty interested in monster food, souls, magic artifacts, seeing magic performed, stuff like that. those who do have businesses are doin pretty well… for the most part.”

 

“AND I GOT INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!” Papyrus posed dramatically, and his cape flapped in the nonexistent wind. How did that work? 

 

This caught my interest. “Really? Cool! What do you do?”

 

“yeah, paps works in the guard and ive gone back to helping alph with sciency stuff. were workin on incorporating energy from the core to the city, among other things. were also doing research on human souls now that we have more of em to study.”

 

“I’ve let them study mine for a while,” Alexia chimed in, “and I know there’s a bunch of other people willing to help out too.”

 

We continued the discussion for a while. By the time the next knock came at the door, I’d been awake and talking for almost four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Again, I'd love to hear your feedback :D I've been out sick so once I get back to school I'll have a ton of work to catch up on... ;-; So the next chapter might be pretty delayed.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! YOU! I read all of the comments and I will reply to just about every one! Also, I take HELPFUL criticism very well. If you find a mistake or have advice to improve my writing, TELL ME. I hope you enjoyed the story! :D


End file.
